wishaamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wish Gun: Conclusion
Commissioner Doomadary tells Wishaam his biggest secret in the world of wishing and decisionmaking. "For everyone who learns all about genie research at Brandmeier Elementary School, you, Wishaam, will follow me through a new world where wishes are granted. I will guide you through several magical worlds where hundreds of genie wizards in 13 classrooms will understand wish-granting as soon as these fun-loving genie investigators become graduates of the Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School Class of 2014. "For this purpose, ElectroGenie, every time you pull the trigger of the electro-magnetic speed gun, I'll grant Principal Sturm 74 wishes that allow the principal to transform into any animal, contraption, military weapon or anything changable." "With my electro-magnetic speed gun-clad right arm," ElectroGenie warns, "I am delivering billions and billions and billions of wishes to the genie wizards at Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School... I am shooting billions of tiny bolts of wishing and deceiving at everyone who goes to the famous genie-education institution is their quest for jinn supremacy!" "You will grant Wishaam nine wishes per decade in the time it takes to get the Brandmeier Elementary School genie masterminds to graduate," says Commissioner Doomadary. "All the Brandmeier Elementary School genie investigators will receive super wishing powers being granted by me, Wishgun and ElectroGenie in order of observance," Wishaam tells Commissioner Doomadary, a cannonhead-enabled genie capable of getting child genie wizards caught in the life-changing crossfire. "I will take you and ElectroGenie to the Wish Chamber." As soon as Commissioner Doomadary follows Wishaam and ElectroGenie to the Wish Chamber, a room comprising a few genie-incarnating weapons and djinn-creation devices and contraptions, he introduces his fellow genies to one of his most relevant, spirit-making inventions ever. "I would to introduce to you and ElectroGenie my latest invention - the Life Changing Genie Generator Gun," Commissioner Doomadary reveals this revolutionary wish-making firearm. "I want to know all about your newest weapon in the battle for the development of jinns," says Wishaam. "You are right!" replies Commissioner Doomadary. "The Life Changing Genie Generator Gun is different. This teleportation-pumping genie generator tank gun features a unique chamber featuring 50 life-changing spells and three gene generating cannons allowing the eletro-magical spell bullets to convert fire to puffs of genie smoke, creating several bizarre djinn villains in just 3-and-and-a-half hours." "Commissioner Doomadary," says ElectroGenie, "the Life Ghanging Genie Generator Gun was Principal Sturm's idea of a genie-making combat contraption which allows the jinn to come out..." Wishaam says, "Me and Commissioner Doomadary will invent one of the craziest genies ever to come out of the Life Changing Genie Generator Gun. So, here we go..." And the three genies yell out, "Wishaam!" As the Life Changing Genie Generator Gun begins firing, 50 secret crypptic wish designs start to flash via electro-magnetic teleportation puffs of light. "Do you hear the sound of the first flashing cryptic wish?" asks Commissioner Doomadary. "Yes," answers Wishaam. When two of the three jinn making guns reveal 65 cryptic wishes flashing, ElectroGenie begins firing electro-magical wish bolts at the Life Changing Genie Generator Gun, shouting, "Wishaam!" A third jinn making gun, which has 100 wish symbol designs sending flashing light bolts that puff many cryptic messages, is pointed at ElectroGenie, making the contraption's first 45 life-changing shoots. "Fire!" ElectroGenie says. "Wishaam!" These cryptic spells are being fired at Wishaam's sidekick ElectroGenie, sending out flashing messages through the magic of teleportation. "Wishaam!" cries Commissioner Doomadary. Wishaam tells Commisioner Doomadary, "Your wish has come true!" "How ingenious!" Commissioner Doomadary surprises. "These cryptic spells of electro-magnetic light depict several mind-changing wishes when the genie generating cannons fire radiant electro-magical bolts of fire turning to smoke within hours. "Generate the next wish bolt... fire!" Wishaam instructs ElectroGenie and Commissioner Doomadary. "Wishaam!" Commissioner Doomadary cries. "Next wish bolt... fire! Wishaam!" ElectroGenie shouts. As Wishaam, ElectroGenie and Commissioner Doomadary take turns saying "Wishaam!" while the Life Changing Genie Generator Gun is firing wish bolts, a few flashing cryptic spells indicates several new wishes, creating the first few genie foes coming out of the jinn creation cannons. Category:Wishaam Category:Genies & Genie Folklore